Four Faces of Two Kisses
by Higuchimon
Summary: [4/4 chapters, complete, Yuugi x Yami no Bakura/Yami no Bakura x Yuugi, Bakura x Yami no Yuugi/Yami no Yuugi x Bakura, Kleptoshipping, Fragileshipping] Two kisses. Four points of view. Two bodies. Four souls. One moment that could change so much.
1. Hands On Experience

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Four Faces of Two Kisses  
**Chapter Title:** Hands-On Experience  
**Story Word Count:** 3,888  
**Chapter Word Count:** 3,888  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yami no Bakura x Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi x Bakura Ryou  
**Notes:** This was inspired by a challenge at the anichallenge Livejournal. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Two kisses. Four points of view. Two bodies. Four souls. One moment that could change so much.

* * *

One of the most annoying drawbacks to sharing a body with someone is the fact that whatever they feel, _you_ feel. It won't be quite as intense, but as long as that connection is there, you will feel it. That's why I was able to stab myself in the arm, and my host didn't really feel that much of it, until I wanted him to. Being much more experienced at this gives me something of an advantage, of course. I certainly need every kind of advantage I can get with the way things have been going.

But that's really not your business, is it? Of course it isn't. You want something else altogether. You want to know about _that_. That little event that happened just the other day. I don't know why, you were there as much as I was, and I know you felt it too.

What's that? You didn't? He didn't let you? I didn't think he was _that_ selfish. Then again, I don't suppose it's that much of a surprise. He _is_ the Pharoah, and that means he's going to keep what he wants and not let anyone touch it. But I am a thief, and I take what I want. Whatever it is I want.

Oh, stop that. I'm not going to take _that_. I want you to give me that.

You blush such a pretty shade of red. Even prettier than my host, really. I was talking about the Puzzle, silly boy. What did you _think_ I meant? I think I can guess, really. It's not like I haven't experienced it before. I'm not like the Pharoah. I've had hosts before, and lived for decades at a time. A few of them...I destroyed their souls completely and ruled their bodies as if they were my own again.

Why are you looking at me like that? I've been a stealer of souls for longer than most civilizations of this day have existed. Did you ever think I was any different? But we're getting off-track here. You wanted to know about what happened.

They kissed. That's all. I'm sure they wanted to do more, but given that he's using your body, and I certainly don't want the one _I'm_ using to be that close to _his_ spirit, they didn't. What do you mean, it's the same thing when it's you and me? I decide what I will do, and don't you forget it.

Go away, Pharaoh. You promised your little partner that we could have this hour, and I swore I wouldn't interfere when you and my host want to go on a 'date' this weekend. If you don't leave us alone, I'll _never_ leave you alone.

Hm, threatening a Pharaoh and not having to worry about my mind being crushed or my soul destroyed or anything else I value taken away, because I have in my grip something that _he_ treasures. I could get used to this.

There, now you're back again. How nice. Why are you staring at me like that? You don't happen to object to me touching your face, do you? It looks so much nicer when it's you and not the Pharoah. So very soft. You look easy to break, but I know you're not. I like that. I like a challenge. Don't get that look in your eyes. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. Am I _that_ untrustworthy? Have I _ever_ broken a promise that you know of?

Clever, that. It's the ones you don't know of that worry you? As well they should. But this isn't the time or the place to talk about that kind of thing. I won't hurt you, not at all. You're going to have to trust me. Stop laughing. It really can't be that hard. I've gone to a lot of trouble so you would.

Good. You're calming down. Now, you wanted to know what they did. Yes, I know I already told you that they kissed. But since you apparently didn't feel it quite like I did, I think I should explain just what happened, so you'll understand why I wanted this time with you. Are you paying attention? I don't intend to explain this twice if I can avoid it. I have other things I can be doing than sitting around here all day. And I'm quite sure the Pharaoh would just _love_ to be anywhere but with me. No, he doesn't have to come out to agree with me. Put him away. He's boring me already. Really, does he never say anything besides those trite old phrases? In three thousand years, one just might think he could've come up with something more creative than 'tomb-robber, get your hands off my partner!' I didn't see your precious partner _objecting_ to my hands being where they were.

You'd think there was something wrong about them being under his shirt. Really now, Pharaoh, are you as repressed as all that? I would hope not. That is _my_ host you want that date with, isn't it? Yes, I thought it was. If you like, you can see just how romantic he can get when I'm filling his head with images from when I was a child. Yes, _those_ images. Of course I would. It's his past, too, you know. He should know just what you and your family did to me and mine. Especially if you're going to 'date'.

Finally, he's going to leave us alone. I do intend to show my host, you know. But perhaps when we're alone. It'll be much more fun that way. Right now, I'm having too much fun with _you_. Are you having fun with me?

You are? Good. I want it good for you. Yes, that was meant to sound like that. Have you ever thought about changing your hair color? What do you mean, what brought that on? Oh, if you must know, I think you look too much like him. You should look better than he does. You _are_ better than he is.

Stop the flattery and talk about the kiss? Very well. It started like this. They were about this far apart. Oh, now what is your problem? You didn't expect me to show you like _this_? How else do you think you can understand it if I don't show you just what they did? I'm not that much of a storyteller. I'm a thief, after all.

All this time I was in my soul room, sharpening my daggers and thinking about how nice it would be to take command and slam one of them into that Pharaoh for laying a finger on _my_ host. Don't interrupt. You'll break my concentration.

As I said, it was easy to feel what was going on. It wasn't as intense as what my host was feeling of course, and I'm quite glad of that. Though it would have been kind of funny to see the Pharaoh's expression if my host's last meal had wound up all over him. Especially since he fed my host that last meal. Maybe I should think about doing it some other time.

Thinking about it, I don't think they were really planning it. At least my host wasn't. I could feel how surprised he was the closer they got to each other. He was hot all over, the more time he spent with the Pharaoh. I would've been too, only for entirely different reasons. There's lust and then there's _blood_lust. I don't need to tell you which I prefer.

I'm not scaring you again, am I? Not that I care. I'm just curious.

Where was I? You shouldn't keep on distracting me; it'll take us forever to get to the point at this rate. As much fun as it is to make you blush and to have you on my lap like this...what do you mean you didn't notice? That's where my host was on the Pharaoh at this point. You don't want me to leave anything out, do you? I didn't think you did.

They didn't do a lot of _interesting_ things for a while. My host was just like you are, sitting on the Pharaoh's lap, like you're on the lap of the King of Thieves. And the Pharaoh caressed his hair, just like this. What does that feel like to you?

You're shivering? Yes, my host was doing that too. I think your shivers look so much nicer, though. You don't object to me playing with your hair, do you? Of course I timed the question properly. Why should I wait until I get permission to do something? Quite soft hair you have here. No, the Pharaoh didn't do this. This is a special addition all my own. I don't see or hear you complaining. And I'd better not.

I notice no sign of the Pharaoh this time. Good, you're learning. And so is he. It's about time. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the hair. Very soft, and the colors are just perfectly defined. The bangs aren't even as sharp as they look, which are most definitely as sharp as the edge of one of my knives. That was a compliment; don't glare at me. You're not made to glare, so don't even try.

You want to hear more about _their_ kiss? I do aim to please. Very well, the Pharaoh had my host in his lap. I'm quite aware of how odd that must've looked if anyone had been fool enough to spy on _my_ host.

Of course I don't want anyone spying on them, silly boy. I'd rather no one got the idea they could touch him with impunity and still live to talk about it. It's not that I would care about killing someone, but if I did, I'd have to spend all that time finding somewhere to put the body. It's easy to just dump it into the shadows, but I can be so much more creative. Remind me to tell you about a few of the things I've had to do over the years.

Now, we have the situation set up, don't we? Yes, one on the lap of the other, just like this. Yes, it was turned around with them. Do you really think I could sit on _your_ lap and we wouldn't both be dying of laughter in no time flat? Of course not. Glad you admitted it.

The Pharaoh played with my host's hair. It made him shiver, just as you were. Only you look much better doing it to me. I think we'd covered that much. Then the Pharaoh did this, his hand going down my host's neck, caressing. No, I'm not going to snap your neck. _Would_ you trust me? No, he didn't caress it like that. But I am. There, you like that, don't you? So very tense. I can get rid of that.

I was talking about a massage. That's all. I'd heard that you have quite the dirty mind, and I do believe what I heard was right. Stop the blushing. It's attractive, but I don't believe you're as embarrassed about this as you want me to think. Oh, there's no need to admit it. I can see the truth quite plainly in those pretty eyes of yours.

My, I wasn't aware a mortal could turn such a shade of red. It doesn't match your coloring at all. You really must stop it. Now, to continue. The Pharaoh then leaned my host forward a little, and leaned up himself. Both of them stared at each other for a while. I don't think they had any idea what was coming next. _I_ could see it from a mile away, though. That's what comes from having so much more experience in things. There are reasons I'm better than the Pharaoh, of course. Don't try to tell me differently. I know you're just trying to be modest on his behalf. Don't bother.

Yes, they stared at each other for almost a good minute. They were so close, my host could feel the Pharaoh's breath on his own lips. I could feel it too, and I must be glad you brushed your teeth before we settled into this. It's a definite improvement. My host takes _much_ better care of himself than that.

Then they moved a little closer. Finally. I was beginning to be bored just waiting for them to either do something or _not_ do something. Hanging in the middle is not good for my nerves, and that is not good for the lives of those around me.

I could feel the Pharaoh's lips on my host's, and it was almost as if they were on mine. I wanted more than anything to take full control just _then_ and do all those things I mentioned earlier. I could feel everything my host was feeling. The heat had almost tripled, as if he were on fire. Is that how you're feeling now? No? I must be doing something wrong. No, I'm not going to explain why I said that. You'll find out in due time.

The two of them appeared to be intent on sucking the breath out of each other. I'd heard cats do that, and they were sacred three thousand years ago. Annoying little vermin have never forgotten this either. Oh, you don't see the connection? Really, doesn't the Pharaoh tell you about anything? Wait, he'd have to remember, wouldn't he? My point is that cats were sacred, and he certainly thought _he_ was, so to have him sucking the breath from my host wasn't that surprising.

What else happened...yes, I remember now. The Pharaoh put his hand behind my host's head, just like this. That's not scaring you, is it? Good. Then he leaned it forward, just like _this_.

I can feel your breath on my lips now. This is much, much better than having the reek of his tomb in my nostrils, borrowed though they are. I can't really say how to describe it. Sweet, that's for certain. Perhaps somewhat minty. When we do this again, I want you to cleanse your mouth just the way you did earlier. I like this scent on you. And we will do it again. If the Pharaoh wants any private time with _my_ host, we will absolutely be doing this again. You wouldn't have any objections, would you?

Does it really matter what else they did? I can think of a thousand things far more interesting to discuss. Do you need a demonstration? Or just want one?

You can't possibly still want to know what they did. You do. Are you a voyeur of sorts? You have to be, with wanting to know all of this. Learn to peek from your soul room, then we won't be interrupting our time with what went on with _them_.

At least you didn't blush this time. Now, to finish up what they were doing. They kissed, and appeared to be draining the very life and breath from one another. They took only the smallest moments to breathe, and I think that was only because they had to. Can't you see it?

You can't? I think I'll have to work on my descriptions. But I might know a way I can show you what they did. Here, let me try. Don't protest now. This is what you wanted to know, and since my words don't seem to be doing it properly, I'll find another way. Don't be all that surprised, either. You know as well as I do what we've both been aiming for all this time. I said I aimed to please. Now I'm going to please myself. And you. Yes, I said you. That way you come back for more, and I get more of what I want.

Surprised I'm being so honest? Don't be. Lying wouldn't get me what I want this time. I'm sure you'll try to figure out a way to prove I am, and the Pharaoh will help you, but whatever you come up with, you'll be wrong. Stop struggling. This won't hurt a bit.

Your lips are so soft. Yes, you can still hear my voice in your mind. How do you think I communicated with Ishtar back during Battle City, in front of all of you? Smoke signals? The Pharaoh never bothered to tell you, of course. Anyone with an Item can communicate with someone who has another one, if they try hard enough. He wanted to keep your mind all to himself, the selfish bastard. None of them wanted you to know. They keep you a child they can use, just for _his_ purposes.

Can we keep the explanations and questions for later? I'm enjoying this too much to worry about anything else right now. Yes, you have very soft lips. I should have expected it, to go with that soft heart you have. At least you've stopped fighting me now. I can feel you melting back into the kiss. I knew you wanted this. Your hair's as soft as your lips, and I can't imagine why anyone would ever want to stop kissing you.

No one's ever done it before? No one's ever kissed you before? Not even the Pharaoh? Not even in your soul rooms? How nice. I took your first kiss. I think I'll take your second right now. Just as sweet as the first. Tasty and divine and warm, more intoxicating that the finest of wines, setting my borrowed blood on fire with lusts I can't indulge in at the moment. This has to be more interesting for my host than _his_ first kiss was for me.

No, this isn't my first kiss. You can tell, I'm sure. Yes, you can? I know. Who was my first? I can't remember.

Don't look at me like that. I was barely thirteen when it happened the first time. It wasn't anything like kissing you is, though. I think it was some tavern wench. I probably killed her not long after. I seem to remember setting fire to a tavern, at any rate. Of course I don't have the Pharaoh's memory problems. It's just that after three eons, things blur together.

You should be honored. I don't usually tell people when I'm going to take something from them, but I'm going to take your third kiss right now. There. Lips sealed together like a tomb, opening to the probing of the greatest tomb robber that ever was. Two tongues dueling against each other in a battle that I _will_ win from you. Even if it's the only battle I will ever win.

And you never heard that. I can make sure you didn't if you ever speak of it again.

Skin as soft as satin under my hands. You've never known them to be gentle, and it doesn't happen that often. Touching you is one treasure I can never steal from anyone else, because you're giving it to me, you're so much _closer_ to me, I don't think you can breathe anymore than I can right now, and I don't care, because kissing you, holding you, feeling you in my arms and on my lips, in my mouth, is so much more than anything I've ever felt in my life.

I don't remember opening my eyes to stare into yours, but there they are, looking back at me, violet and wide and far larger than eyes should be. They're somehow darker, full of passions that you never truly acknowledged until this moment, I know. You're not the innocent so many have claimed you to be. Not your friends, they know you too well, not the Pharaoh, whatever he might wish, but those who don't know you. I hear them talking about you. They can't believe someone as small and frail as you, in their words, could know the things I see in your eyes that you _do_ know.

There is a large gap between knowing things by looking into books and magazines and knowing them by _living_ them. Hands-on experience is a much better teacher than anything else, I've always felt. You agree, don't you? You do now. Let's take another kiss. Mmmm, even better than the ones before it.

Our hour's almost up. It just flew by, unfortunately. I could do this again and again, until the end of time. I think I'll take one more, for the road, so to speak. I didn't think you'd object, and you don't.

Taking your breath into me, your lips on mine, mine on yours, feeling my breath sliding between your lips, hearing your heart beat so close to mine, right under my fingertips, lips growing ripe with passion and knowledge, never wanting this to stop, never wanting to have to leave, never wanting you to move away from me. It's almost enough to give up my revenge for, to keep you this close to me forever.

Almost, but not quite. Because when I have my revenge, I _can_ have you forever, and the Pharaoh won't be around to put limits on what we do, when we do it, or where we do it. You looked eager for a moment, don't deny it. I said not to deny it. Yes, I know he's your partner and your friend and all of that. But I have my reasons for wanting what I do, and you know them as well as I do. I'll never turn from that path, no matter where it leads me in the end.

Even if it means it leads me away from you? That was a cruel question. I didn't think you had it in you. I think I like that. No, I'm not going to answer the question. We both already know the answer. Now stop asking things like that. Any moment now, the Pharaoh's going to be back, and I _don't_ want to think he's watching me kiss you. I don't sleep often, but I have enough nightmares when I do not to add that to it.

Another kiss. And another. And another. Until infinity itself is the number, and I can feel my host stirring, knowing the time limit is up. I can see the Pharaoh stirring in you as well, the spoilsport. They'll want to know what we did. Tell my host, if you feel you must, and the Pharaoh. Let them know that I have succeeded in stealing the greatest treasure that ever has been or was or will be.

You mean you don't know? You didn't notice? Silly boy, I didn't take the Puzzle. I told you that I wouldn't already. You were right there when I stole it, and I know I have it right here in the palm of my hand. How do I know? You kissed me back, that's how I know, and you did it so eagerly, so hungrily, so willingly, sucking the life from me as I sucked it from you, your hands under _my_ shirt, your body against mine. It took me less than an hour, I think. One of my better thefts.

Mutou Yugi, holder of the Millennium Puzzle, the theft happened right under your nose and you didn't see? You'll have to do better.

I stole your heart, silly Pharaoh's host. And you'll never get it back.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Dreams To Hold On To

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Four Faces of Two Kisses  
**Chapter Title:** Dreams To Hold On To  
**Story Word Count:** 7,723  
**Chapter Word Count:** 3,835  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yami no Bakura x Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi x Bakura Ryou  
**Notes:** This was inspired by a challenge at the anichallenge Livejournal. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Two kisses. Four points of view. Two bodies. Four souls. One moment that could change so much.

* * *

This is a little unusual. I don't really think we've been formally introduced. I mean, I know who you are, and you know who I am, but we haven't really...met, I guess you could say. I don't even know what I'm saying now. I keep on blushing. I've never reacted like this before, even when you've been around before. I guess there was never time.

So. I'm Bakura Ryou. And you're the pharaoh. The other Yugi. I know you wish you knew your real name to tell me. We'll help you find it. _He_ probably knows, but he's not telling me. I think he enjoys seeing you like this.

You know he does? You're right, he does. I wish I knew why he hates you so much. It's not like he tells me anything. Or even really talks to me. I barely know you and you talk to me more than he does. At least things I want to hear. Sometimes he shows me things...

I'd rather not talk about them, really. He claims they're things from his past. I don't know if I should believe him. I mean, it's _him_. He can't be trusted.

He has the most annoying laugh ever. What did he say? Oh, he just said that it depends on what he's being trusted to do. I suppose he's right. This is making me nervous, you know. Most of the time when you're here, he's the one facing you. I've never been this nervous before.

And you've never sat down this close to me before either. It's kind of ...comfortable. I know I've never been this red before. _That's_ pretty uncomfortable. I think you could fry an egg on my cheeks right now. No, it's just an expression.

You wanted to talk to me about something. What was it? I'd give you the Ring if I could, really, I would. But it just won't stay away from me. I'd love to be just a normal person again.

What do you mean, I'm not normal? I was once. I had a family, and I lived with them. I played games like any kid. I didn't have to worry about anything, really. I even had a sister once...

You've never heard about her? Not many people have. I don't talk about her that much. Please, don't touch me. It's not that I mind, really, I just don't like looking at people when I think about her. It's weird, I know. Why are you laughing? Oh, I was just saying I was normal, and now I'm saying it's weird? Well, consistency is the defense of a small mind. Or something like that.

I've made someone laugh. It's been a while. You're not laughing at me, are you? No? Good. I get that enough. You can guess from whom. But I like it when you laugh. It has a good kind of sound. He always sounds like whatever I did was the silliest thing that's ever happened since the world began. Maybe it is from his point of view. He's so much older than I am. He's seen a lot more.

Your fingers are so warm on my skin. I've never felt anything like it before. And your eyes...I can't believe no one ever suspected about you inside of Yugi. You look so different from him, especially there. His look is innocent and trusting. You're wise. You're beautiful.

Oh. Look, there I go, blushing again. Back to you. You're just so...you. I don't even know how to describe it all. I remember seeing you for the first time during that game of Monster World, and I think if I hadn't just been brought back to life, I would've forgotten how to breathe.

Listen to me running on like this. You wanted to talk to me, didn't you? I can't imagine what about. And I keep interrupting before you can tell me what it is. I'm such a rude host. He's told me that plenty of times. I think it's about the only thing he's right about.

No, he is, really he is. Look, I didn't even offer you a drink or a snack, and I keep going on when you want me to be quiet, and I don't know why I'm so nervous around you, and I just can't seem to shut up, and...

Oh. Well. That shut me up. I don't think I've ever been kissed into silence before. It's kind of nice. You have such warm lips. It wasn't a very long kiss, though. Oh, not that I'm complaining, I'm so sorry if you thought I was. It just was a short kiss. It startled me. I was wondering why you did it, too.

That was the only way you could think of to quiet me? It certainly worked. I don't think I've ever been that quiet.

I'm babbling on again. Are you going to kiss me again? There goes the blushing again. I think I _do_ want you to. It was the first kiss I've ever had. I loved it.

You think you can do better? I don't doubt you could. You're the King of Games, after all, and this kind of thing could be a game. Which means you're going to win, no matter what. But I don't really know what the prize could be for something like this. Please don't say it would be me. I don't think I could handle that.

Your fingers are even warmer than they were before. Your hand feels so good just touching like on my cheek like that. And you just keep looking at me. I almost _feel_ like a prize, just something that will be kept by whoever the winner is. If I could be certain who it is...

Looking up into your eyes has to be one of the most unusual experiences of my life. I feel so _horrible_ so much of the time, but looking at you makes it all go away.

And I said that out loud, didn't I? I need to put some kind of a control on my mouth. One that isn't him.

He doesn't like that I said that. I'm really going to have to do something to make up for it. Maybe if I make him a steak? He doesn't eat that much but once in a while...

Yes, I do have to take care of him. If I don't, then he might not take care of _me_. He kind of has before. It's nothing I've liked, but he's told me how much worse it could be if he didn't. I know I don't trust him, but I did have a bit of a bully problem before I got the Ring. I haven't since then. Of course I did have the occasional small problem with where to put all the game figures that came into existence after that, but you fixed that.

You've fixed a lot of problems in my life. Ever since we met you, he hasn't bothered doing anything like that, and the bullies don't bother me because I'm Yugi's friend, and Yugi has _you_ to protect him. I can't really say I envy him. I just kind of wish I was him. Because then I'd be near you all the time.

I said that out loud too, didn't I? I've got to do something about that.

Are you going to kiss me again?

I guess that answers that. Yes, I liked it again. How can you be so good at it? I mean, do you practice or something?

That really didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I wish I knew _how_ to speak to people. I've never been good at it, unless I was in a game or something. It's easy to do it then, because I'm not really talking to them, I'm pushing their little figures around, and they're doing whatever it is I want them to do. It's about the only way I could ever really relate to people. Maybe that's why I'm such an _easy_ host for him.

No one ever noticed that I changed, then. I think someone commented once that my hair looked a little spikier, but that's it. I can't even bring myself to be offended. I hadn't ever let anyone inside of _me_, so how could they tell when it wasn't really me anymore? It's my own fault.

What do you mean, I'm wrong? I know the truth. I was there, you weren't. I don't really like to contradict people, but it's just _true_. They hardly knew anything about me, so why _should_ they have noticed that something changed? They complimented me on the Ring when I first got it. That's all they noticed. A big piece of jewelry. That's why I started to wear it underneath my clothes. If I were going to be noticed, I wanted it to be because of _me_, not the chunk of gold around my neck.

That, and because in some of the places where I've lived, I'd really rather not have been walking around with that. Bullies are nothing compared to _some_ people out there. I wasn't going to invite them to become the latest participants in the game world, no matter how much they might've deserved it.

Yes, some of them did deserve it. Not all of them. Hardly any of them. Maybe one or two. Maybe one. But I didn't want it to happen to them no matter how much they did. It wasn't _right_.

But I'm really getting away from things. You still haven't said what it is you wanted to talk to me about. I wish you wouldn't laugh like that. It's very nice, but it kind of makes me feel silly. Like I should know something I don't.

Another kiss. Softer, sweeter, slower this time. I think you're kissing the very life from me, and I'd rather that you have it than anyone else. I hope he didn't hear that...

I think he did. But he's not saying anything. That worries me. He's going to want something, something from both of us for this. I don't _think_ any of the Items. I don't know why, it's just a feeling I have. But he'll want something.

Why am I thinking about him when you're so close? It's a little hard not to. I've never _been_ this close to you for this long without him either aware in my mind or taking over completely. Do you know how long I've watched you and _wanted_ to talk to you like this? To be finally in your reach, and nothing's stopping anything...

You're right, I did say that out loud, and if this is just another of the dreams I've had, then it doesn't matter. If it's real, then it still won't matter because I won't be able to do this ever again, so I might as well take the chance while I can. It'll be the only one I ever have. Once I say the things on my mind, the things that have been boiling around where no one else knows about them, I'll probably never see you again on matter what.

You want to hear them? All right, here you go. Don't say I didn't warn you.

I think I like you. Like you as more than just a friend, even though I can't say we've ever really been friends. Like you in the way that you've been kissing me. Like you in the way that if you weren't in Yugi's body, in the body of my _best friend_, I'd probably have said something a lot sooner. Like you in the way so that if that were true, and I didn't have someone who hates you with every particle of his being inside of _me_, I **_know_** I would have said something a lot sooner.

I can't say that I _know_. Because I don't. I can only dream. It's impossible to know because of so many reasons. He's really only one of them. The most important and the one that really can't be gotten around as long as he's within me, of course. But just one of them.

There's also my father. He doesn't live with me, but he does keep in touch, a lot. I've never told him that he's never going to be a grandfather. I just _can't_ do that. I like girls, as people. But the idea of dating one makes me want to curl up into the smallest ball possible and wait for it to go away. Fast.

I know how silly it is. But I just can't help it. They confuse me. I don't really know that much about them, and I don't _want_ to. I can't even say I really prefer being around guys. They confuse me too. But I do know that whenever I've thought someone was _very_ attractive, it wasn't ever once a girl. I've thought some were pretty. Anzu is pretty. I suppose Mai is. I can't say I really noticed, honestly. Shizuka's nice enough. Isis is nice looking too. That's about it, though. There are other girls in the class, and there's that fan club thing...that really bothers me, I'd just rather not let them know. I felt like such a piece of meat then. They were doing that just because they liked how I look. I almost really thought about cutting my hair, just to see if they would leave me alone.

We both know what happened with that, so let's just not talk about it anymore.

You have something else you want to talk about? That's right, we still haven't gotten to what _you_ wanted to say. I said it before, and I'll say it again now. I'm a bad host.

Why do you kiss me every time I want to know what you're trying to talk to me about? I wish you'd just tell me what it is. I don't know how long he'll leave us alone, and when he comes back, he'll want to know everything, I'm sure. Even if I wanted to not tell him I couldn't. I've not been able to keep secrets from him in so long I just don't know any other way to be.

I think I'm falling in love with your kisses as much as I want to fall in love with you. That's right, I said it. I hope you don't mind. They're so strong, so full of _life_. It's the only way I know how to describe it.

Yugi's not going to mind you doing this, is he? I don't really know if he'd like kissing me. I'd hate to think you two argued over this.

You haven't told him you're doing this? He's asleep? In his soul room, I guess. I didn't know you'd...

Oh, you did tell him something. That you wanted to talk to me. Seriously, why aren't you, though? You just keep on kissing me. Not that I'm objecting. They're very delicious. Sweeter than a cream puff.

Yes, I had some before you came over. That's probably why I taste like them.

There I go blushing again. You shouldn't say things like that to me. I'm not a cream puff. Really, I'm not. Whatever makes you think I would be a cream puff?

Oh, right, the fluffy hair, the sweet taste of me...

You said that first. And now I'm _really_ blushing. I feel like a six alarm fire. I can't be sweet. It's just not something I am.

All right, I won't argue with a Pharaoh. You sound rather strange saying that, I hope you know. But really, tell me what it is you...

Why can't you stop kissing me? Not that I really mind. They taste so delicious. I can't really put a name to them, I just like tasting you. Would you mind...

Ohh, it tastes as good to kiss you as it does for you to kiss me. Maybe even a little better. I can't even begin to describe it. It's better than cream puffs. A lot better. It's like tasteable bliss.

That was so silly. I'm glad I'm not a professional writer. They'd never get away with a description like that. But I guess it'll do.

What are you doing? You're touching my hair, and it feels so nice. I don't even remember my mother touching me quite like that there. Ohh, your fingers are on the back of my neck. You're making me shiver, and arch up. I suppose like a cat, if you say so. I've never had a cat. They make me sneeze, and their fur gets all over my sweaters.

No, my neighbors had one once, and it liked to sneak in the windows and curl up on my laundry before I'd put it away. That's how I know. But you're doing it again and I'm kind of arching up towards you, just like that cat did when someone petted it. Maybe I was a cat in a previous life. I'd prefer being a cat to having been a thief.

That was not the smartest thing to say. Yes, he's really going to want _something_ to make up for this. I don't know what I'm going to have to do. I'm almost certain I won't see you again, even in classes. I wish there were something else I could do.

But so far I'm still with you, so I guess I'll take advantage of that. You probably should too, if you really want to say something to me.

And there we go with another kiss. Soft and sweet and strong, and your arms all around me, then you're pulling me into your lap. It's comfortable there. It doesn't matter than I'm really bigger than you are. It just feels right to be where I am. I don't think I want to leave. I know I have to. I can't stay like this, no matter how much I want to. If only I could...if only I really, really _could_ be yours forever...

You want that too? You didn't say that, did you?

You did? You really want me? You want to be _with_ me? I don't understand. I'm just _nothing_. A bad host. A horrible host, one that shouldn't have anything to do with anyone! You're a _Pharaoh_, if you should have anyone, it should be someone like...like _Kaiba_ or _Yugi_ or anyone who isn't _me_!

You're a _god_! You're the King of Games! You're everything that I could never be! I'm not even all that great at carrying an Item. A hat rack could do just as good at this as I could. _He_ uses it better than I do. I just hold _him_.

You're so much more. You're untouchable, like the stars, the wind, the sun. The sun. That's it. You're the son of Ra. I'm not the son of an archeologist for nothing, you know. Pharaohs were the children of the god of the sun. How can you expect me to take you seriously when you say things like that?

I'm not the moon. The moon is beautiful and shimmers with all the light of the sun. It's nothing like what you're saying. You can't convince me like that. I know the truth.

The kisses are nice, though. So very nice. I want more of them. Maybe I can forget all these things and just remember the kisses. Dreams to hold on to, forever. What more can they ever be for me?

You have to leave one day. I know that, we all do. Even if we tried, you'll be on the other side. I won't see you again for years and years. If ever. I won't go to where you do. Part of my soul is still tied to him, and will be even when _he_ goes, I think. I'll be chained to him forever.

If you see her anywhere, could you give my sister a message? I know it's silly, but it's the only way I could ever really hope to get something to her. Could you just tell her that I love her and I miss her? I write her a lot, still. I just don't really think she sees them anymore.

More kisses? All right. I can live with that. I feel like I'm being rained on by kisses. It feels so good. I want to do this again and again.

By the way, did we ever get it cleared up on just what it was you were coming here to tell me? I think we kind of got sidetracked along the way. It's all my fault, of course. I started spilling out everything that was in my mind, and the next thing I know you're kissing me and I can't think about anything else.

What do you mean you already told me what it is? Did I forget? I'm so sorry, I really should pay better attention. This has all been so distracting. Would you mind...

Such lovely kisses. They get better every time. No matter what you say, I can't believe you're enjoying this like I am. It just doesn't seem possible. But you seem like you're enjoying them, at least, so I won't argue with you on this. So, you were saying...

It feels so comfortable, so right being on your lap, in your arms. On your lips. I don't think I need to breathe as long as you're there. Which is so very silly but it's just how things feel. You're the air that I breathe. Very sweetly scented air as well. I can't imagine having lived this long with it, but I know I have. Now that we've tasted each other like this, I can't imagine going back to the way things were before.

But I know I will. He'll never let me near you again. I might be able to steal a glance at you when he's doing whatever it is he has planned, but that's about it. We'll never sit like this again. I'll never feel your arms around me again. I won't feel your lips on mine any more.

And that's quite enough of _that_ I'm going to enjoy what I have and not worry about what tomorrow will bring. At least I have you now, and you have me. It's better than nothing. It will vanish at any second, and be just a memory, but it is what I _have_.

So I lean against you and I can feel you around me and your breath caresses my lips and I kiss you again and again, and there's so much warmth and so much light inside of me, driving away all the darkness that's built up since the day I was born, and all I want is that light and _you_ and all I can feel is you and all I want is you, and it's so, so, _so_ good...

No. I don't want to go. I can't let him take me away _now_. It's too soon! I haven't had enough yet! Don't do this! Not _now_! I know, you make the rules here, but why are you doing this now? I was happy for once!

Oh. That's why you did it. Because I _was_ happy. But you want something, I've known since this began that you would demand a price for letting me have even a taste of what I barely knew I was getting into. So, what is it?

You want what?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Dangerous Desires

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Four Faces of Two Kisses  
**Chapter Title:** Dangerous Desires  
**Story Word Count:** 11,623  
**Chapter Word Count:** 3,900  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yami no Bakura x Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi x Bakura Ryou  
**Notes:** This was inspired by a challenge at the anichallenge Livejournal. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Two kisses. Four points of view. Two bodies. Four souls. One moment that could change so much.

* * *

I shouldn't be here. I really shouldn't. You're dangerous, and I don't think you can be trusted. You haven't done much to show that you can be. Though it could just be what it is that I'm trusting you to do. I don't think you'll hurt me. I've not often had that feeling from you. Well, when we first met and you tried to kill us all in that RPG game. But things have changed since then.

Besides, I want answers and there's no one else I can get them from. My other self can be private when he wants to be. I hate butting into his privacy, but the way Bakura-kun keeps looking at me ever since that day, I really _have_ to know. It won't stop eating at me. I guess I could just ask one of them but when I tried, the other me just said it wasn't anything I should worry about. Bakura-kun told me...well, he didn't really tell me anything. He just blushed a lot and stammered. And they've both…well, they don't ignore me, but it's as if they know something or are afraid of something happening if _I_ know something that they do.

So I've come to you. I gave them privacy when they wanted it, but I know you wouldn't have. So you know what they did. I can't believe it was anything _bad_. Not with _them_ involved. But I just have to know.

Yes, it was silly of me to not look while it was going on, and then to ask someone else what they saw. I can be silly if I want to be. It's my right as a teenager. So there.

You don't have to laugh like that. Even if you do have a nice laugh. It's different from all the others that I've heard you laugh. Those all sounded insane or something like that. I didn't mean it as a compliment, even if that's how you're taking it. We're not going to get anywhere if you don't stop that preening, you know.

All right. Let's get down to business. Just what _did_ my other self and Bakura-kun do that day?

They kissed? They _kissed_? That wasn't really what I was thinking they were doing. I don't know what I was expecting. Them talking, maybe. Discussing the Items or something like that. Maybe Duel Monsters. But...kissing?

The other me and Bakura-kun? I never really thought about him wanting to be with someone, anyone. After all, he doesn't even know who he is, beyond having once been Pharaoh. I always kind of thought you needed an identity to have a relationship. But if that's what he wants, I'm not going to argue about it.

I'm sure _you_ will be, though.

You're not? Why not? You're touching my face. No, I don't really mind. It feels kind of nice, really. Oh, what you said! I'm blushing. I'm blushing even more now. I never realized...I don't know why I'm doing this. I know what they did, I should probably go now. But we did say we'd talk for an hour.

I think the other me was here for a couple of seconds, wasn't he? Before you touched my face. I usually can tell these days, but he doesn't like me being around you. He's just trying to protect me. You've done that for Bakura-kun, you know how it is, don't you?

I'm a challenge? That's a rather odd way of putting things, I suppose. I don't even know why you said that. It seems a little odd, but I suppose it makes sense to you. It's really not that comfortable, trusting you. I'm not even certain why the idea of them kissing is so shocking. But I just want to understand why it happened, and why you didn't get that upset about it.

You wanted this time with me? You didn't say anything about that before. I suppose I would've been a little surprised if you had. It's _you_ after all.

Why are you...oh, that felt _nice_! I don't think I've ever blushed quite like that before. Other me, what are you doing? He wasn't hurting me! I didn't really _mind_ his hands being under my shirt! It felt so nice. You kissed Bakura-kun, so why are you objecting when _I'm_ sitting near someone? Because it's him? Well, yes, I can understand that, but, please, let me have this time. I know he won't hurt me. You won't let him, and I don't think that's what he wants. Trust me, please. I know he's telling you something, but I can't hear him. It's getting you mad, though.

Whew, he let me back into control. He hasn't been this disturbed in a while. I'll have to talk to him later and find out what's going on. I should do it now, but I want to have our hour first. Yes, it really is fun. I don't think it should be, but it is.

Change my hair color? Are you crazy? I love it just like it is. It's unique. I know I look like him. We kind of do share a body, so I guess it's really more that he looks like me. After all, did you look like Bakura-kun when you were alive? You don't want to answer that, do you? Stop that, I don't look sexy when I'm trying to be conniving! Can you stop the flattery and just tell me about their kiss? Please?

They were this close together? Really? Why are you...oh, right, I wanted to know. But I wasn't quite expecting a demonstration like this. Of course I haven't always gotten what I expected since the day I put the Puzzle together. Stop looking at it, by the way. My face is up here. Talk to that.

Now if you'd killed the other me, then you would've killed _me_ too. I don't think I'd like that very much, and I don't know if _you_ would either. He probably wouldn't have enjoyed it either. Though I'm not sure if he can be killed, even if he's in my body. I'd rather you didn't find out, though. Nothing personal.

So, they were so close. And Bakura-kun was all hot and disturbed. I wonder if he's been thinking about the other me before that. I guess the Pharaoh's been thinking about him. I wish he would've told me. Maybe he thought I'd be jealous or something. I care about him, but not like _that_. He's like my big brother or something, the missing pieces of my soul. But someone else is the missing pieces of my heart.

No, I don't know who. Why do you ask? No reason? Why don't I believe that? It's probably because you're a thief and a liar. I meant those as compliments this time, though.

How did I get on your lap? Was that how they were sitting? Oh, Bakura-kun was on my other self's lap? That's an odd bit of mental imagery. But you're right, I can't really imagine it any other way for them. For us it's different. Now that was an odd phrasing. Us. Is there an us?

Maybe I should answer that some other time. Mm, that feels good, your hand in my hair. Did they do that too? They didn't? Then why...oh. A special addition? I thought thieves took things, they didn't give them. I guess I shouldn't question, hm? I'm going all shivery. It feels just that good. No one's ever done that kind of thing to me. Yes, you're the first.

I know all the things you've done and said you've done. No one would want to spy on them, trust me. Besides, they couldn't even if they'd wanted to. The other me wouldn't have allowed it. He _really_ likes what privacy he can get.

All right, we have it set up. Kind of. Bakura-kun sat in my other self's lap, and I'm sitting in your lap. The other me caressed his hair, and...I don't think I can think very well when you're doing that. I just shiver all over and nothing really gets done in my head. Maybe I just shouldn't bother trying to think right now. It _is_ pretty difficult when your hands are touching me there. Did the other me do that to Bakura-kun?

He didn't? You're adding more things? How am I supposed to know what they did if you keep on doing that? I don't really think I mind, I just want to know. Your hand on my neck is a little scary. No, I didn't think you were going to break it, it just makes me nervous out of instinct or something. I know I'm kind of tense. You could relieve that? Don't _say_ things like that. It gets to me. A massage? Yeah, that would be kind of nice. I've never had time to get one. I bet it would be fun, though.

You're going to give me one? I think I blushed all the way down to my waist. I can't just stop it! I would if I could! It's just so embarrassing to be sitting here in the lap of someone who is supposedly my enemy and blushing all the time and with your hands where they are and...oh, just _everything_! Yes, I _am_ that embarrassed! I don't care what you think you see in my eyes.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.

Go back to the kiss. That's what I want to know about. So you knew ahead of time what they were going to do. And I'm sure the other me has just as much experience as you do, he just doesn't remember it. Yes, that does count. Who says? I do. So there.

Wow, that did sound like a really _good_ kiss. I wonder if I'll ever be kissed like that. I wonder if Anzu can kiss like that. Don't make faces like that. You've never seen her in a bikini. I know you don't want to, either. She probably doesn't want you to see her like that either. But I have, and she looks incredible in it. For that matter, I kind of wonder if Jonouchi can kiss like that. I bet Mai knows. Or wants to know, anyway.

So you don't want me to be talking about them? How are you going to stop me?

Well, I suppose this is one way. Your hand right on the back of my neck, pulling me closer like you said the other me did with Bakura-kun. My breath can't possibly smell _that_ good, can it? I know I brushed before this, but that was just out of habit, not because I was expecting anything like _this_!

Do I want to do this again? I think I do, really. It's not as bad as I would've thought it would be, if someone had suggested something like it a few days ago. You're very warm, and you feel so good. You're making _me_ feel good, too. I don't know if you've done that to anyone else, but you're good _at_ it.

No, I won't stop using that word with you. You're just going to have to deal with it. And laughing isn't really going to make me stop. So go on, finish the story. What else were they doing? Yes, I want to know it all. This was my body doing it, and I want to know what they did. I'd really rather not spy on them in the future, though. It's just not nice.

I know you're not nice. That's why you did it. So, go on. I'll poke you again if I have to. Or if I just want to. You look so funny when I poke your chest. See what I mean?

So, they kissed, and it was really hot. But it was just a kiss, wasn't it? I can feel your breath on my lips, now that I think about it, every time you say something. That's so odd. I've never been this close to someone before, not quite like this. It feels...no, I'm not even going to try and think about how it feels. I just want to _feel_ it.

Yes, we've both wanted this all this time. I don't really know why I do. I just know that I _do_. I used to think I wanted this with Anzu, but now I don't think I do. I don't want to lose her as a friend, ever, and I've heard all kinds of horror stories about what happens when friends start dating. She's really pretty, but I think we'll just stay best friends. It's easier like that, I think.

Not that what's going on _here_ is all that hard. Or easy. I've kind of lost track of what it is I'm trying to think of or do. It's not that difficult to do around you. You just have that kind of presence. I meant that as a compliment, too. I'm glad you took it like one.

You aim to please, hm? Please us both, then. Yes, I want to come back for more. I want you to be there when I come back, too. That's what we both want, and I think we're going to get it. I feel almost feverish. Is this the kind of heat you were talking about them feeling? I can understand why they kissed then. It's like the only way to quench it is to touch someone else, but it really doesn't make it go a way. Kissing just makes it even hotter.

It's a good kind of hot, though, and I want more of it. I don't think I've ever wanted anything quite this much. Nothing _like_ this anyway. I've wanted other things, but this is in a class all by itself. I can feel you on me. It's odd, I can almost feel you _in_ me. In my mind. Not like the other me, but your presence, your awareness.

Whoa. You _are_ there. That's kind of weird. How are you doing that? I can feel you even while we're kissing. No, not _feel_ you. I can hear you. I know what you want me to know. Oh, this can happen with anyone with an Item? How interesting. I'm glad I didn't know, though. I don't think I'd really want to have listened in to what you and Malik were talking about during Battle City.

I also don't believe it was kept from me. In fact, I'm not even certain if you're telling me the truth. But we can worry about that later. I'd rather get along with the kissing, if that's all right with you. It is? Good. Then let's get to it.

You did _not_ just call me that, did you? I am _not_ a wanton! I just like kissing you. I can leave if you'd rather I didn't, you know. Yeah, I thought that would calm you down. You're not that tough.

I didn't mean that. You are tough. But you must want to kiss me, otherwise that wouldn't have made you sit back down and behave. Well, play nicer, anyway. You can't ever be said to _behave_.

This kissing is so good. You have to have done this before. Who with? Oh, you don't remember? Are you sure you have _your_ memories? You seem a bit fuzzy.

Yes, yes, I know that you're three thousand years old. I promise, I won't make any senility jokes. Just as long as you don't say anything about how tall I am. Or am not. Is that all right with you?

So you've got something else on your mind instead of joking? What's that? I guess I should've guessed. Kissing me. It is a lot more fun than almost anything else. I feel so comfortable being right where I am. I'm going to have to tell the other me about this, you know. I'm sure he'll think the worst of you, but you haven't taken anything I didn't want to give in the first place.

Kind of ruins being the best thief if I wasn't even really guarding it from you, doesn't it? But maybe I'll make this third kiss a little more difficult to get to. There, I'm not opening my lips. You can try to steal it all you like, but you can't. You won't.

You did anyway. You got in between my lips. That felt very sweet. I never quite thought a tongue could be used like that. Very ingenious. Well, you _are_ supposed to be one of the better tomb robbers that ever lived. Maybe we could talk about that some time? In a kind of way an archaeologist is like a tomb robber, and my grandfather explored old tombs all the time. I bet you two would have a lot to talk about.

But not as much as you and I do right now. Your hands are so gentle on me, as they haven't been with anyone else, ever. I won't ever tell anyone. This treasure is yours, handed over without a fight, because you are the one I want to give this to. I can't remember opening my eyes, but I'm staring into yours, and I can see everything I've ever wanted, things I never even _knew_ I wanted, looking back at me. I wonder what you're seeing in my eyes.

My friends would be a little surprised if they saw us now, I think. Jonouchi knows some of the things we've watched together, but it's not that which would surprise them. It's _this_. Being here with you and nothing but kisses and touches happening. In fact, the fact that the kisses and touches _are_ what's happening would be what would surprise them.

There's so much of a difference between reading things in books, seeing them on videos, and _living_ them. I really think I prefer living them. It's hard to be certain since we haven't done anything but kiss, but I can't even begin to describe how incredible those kisses have been.

More kisses, more and more, and I can't think of anything but what we're doing, and how good it feels and how much I want to do so much more. But we can't, we have to keep at least _most_ of our clothes on. We only have an hour, after all, and it's an hour that's almost up. I don't know when we'll get another one. But it will happen. That's part of the bargain you made with the other me. He gets his time with Bakura-kun and you get your time with me. I think he's watching, even now, though. He wants to be certain you won't do anything to me.

I hope he believes that you won't. Neither of us can promise anything for the future. But why worry about the future right now? When it comes, we'll deal with it, no matter what. I'd rather think about the present, with me here and you there, and us together, and your lips on mine, and how hot it is, and how _good_ that heat is.

I know you still want your revenge. I don't know what for, and I don't know why, but I know you want it. I know you'll keep at it, no matter what, even if the road to it leads away from me. I didn't have to ask. I knew anyway. I know you're not going to answer it, either. And yes, it was cruel. Yes, I did have it in me. You'd be surprised at what I have inside.

There will be time to find out one day. When all of this is over, and we're all done. I know there's a chance one or more of us might not make it through alive, or whatever it is that you and the other me are. But somehow, I have faith it will all work out.

That look on you doesn't look good. You can stop trying to smirk. I'll tickle you. Or something. Not much of a threat, but I'm not very experienced in threatening people. I suppose it'll do for now, though, don't you? Maybe you could teach me, hm? Bakura-kun is all soft and fluffy, kind of like a feather pillow with body parts attached, but you're not. You're sharp and edgy and steel and ice and heat and flame and edges and you're all over me, and I'm all over you, and I feel your breath when I kiss you, and it smells so good, and you smell good, and there's so much I can't even begin to say because it's just _too_ much.

I can't stop kissing you and I don't want to. Your hands under my shirt, mine under yours, nothing but skin to skin and heart to heart. You didn't think you had one still, but it's in there, and I'm going to dig it out and bring it to the sunshine where it belongs. Yes, that's where it should be, no matter what you think. You don't have to be like Bakura-kun. You can still be _you_. Your hatred, your anger, your revenge, they're a part of you, but they're not all of you. I can't believe it.

You want me to, though. You want me to think, to believe that without those you wouldn't even exist. There's so much about your past that you haven't told anyone, even Bakura-kun, isn't there? I want to know. Not just for his sake, but for yours too. Holding all of that within you for all of these eons can't help but poison you. You should let it all out. It should be drained, cleaned, bandaged, let heal.

Maybe I should just kiss you some more. You don't look at me like that when I'm kissing you. Yes, you've stolen my heart and I won't get it back. But I don't need it back. You can't understand why, can you? Such a good thief, but you missed something that's as obvious as your desire for the Items and our desire to prevent you from getting it. Maybe I'll wait to tell you until the next time. That way I know for certain there will _be_ a next time. I want it so much, and I want it so soon.

I'm teasing you, hm? Maybe I shouldn't wait. Maybe I should. It's much fun either way. This is a game, in a sense. The kind of thing always is, and I don't lose games anymore than the other me does. I don't know who would win if we ever had to play each other, and I hope we never have to find out.

You're not interested in talking about him, are you? I didn't think you would be. You want to know why I don't want my heart back, why I say I don't need it back. All right, I'll be nice and tell you. I _am_ the nice one, after all. Maybe after another kiss or two. Yes, those were tasty. I like sitting here in your lap. You're more comfortable than you'd like to admit. So now, here we go. This is the answer that you wanted.

I don't want it back or need it back because as much as you try to deny it, I have _yours_ in its place.

So, now who is the better thief?

**To Be Continued**


	4. Forbidden Treasure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Four Faces of Two Kisses  
**Chapter Title:** Forbidden Treasure  
**Story Word Count:** 15,595  
**Chapter Word Count:** 3,972  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yami no Bakura x Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi x Bakura Ryou  
**Notes:** This was inspired by a challenge at the anichallenge Livejournal. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Two kisses. Four points of view. Two bodies. Four souls. One moment that could change so much.

* * *

Bakura Ryou, I've been wanting to talk to you for a very long time now. Weeks, months. I know the thief will want some sort of recompense for this encounter, but we'll deal with that later. For now, I want to talk to _you_.

You're right, we've really never been introduced to each other. But we know who we are. I've been aware of you since you first came to Domino and we discovered you have one of the Millennium Items. I've never gotten along well with other Item holders until we met you. Of course, the only one we met before you was Shadi, and he didn't exactly make the best first impression.

You, on the other hand, were entirely different. You share a love of games that rivals Yuugi's and my own, and a heart that is as full of love and self-sacrifice as it can possibly be. That's only the beginning. You're also beautiful. I'd compare you to amber, to diamonds, to clouds, but those things pale in comparison.

Your eyes are like amber in shade, but in _life_, you far surpass that cold gem. Your eyes glow with all the hues of life and warmth. Your skin is like diamonds, fair and flawless, but warm to the touch and yielding to the caresses of pleasure, or so I imagine as I look at you. I hope to find out soon that it's true. As for the clouds...the clouds _envy_ your hair; it's so much softer and finer than they could ever dream, should clouds be able to dream.

Please, listen to me. Don't just listen to him, I can tell that's what you're doing. Yes, I suspect he might know my true name. I won't trust him to speak it, though. He might know it, but that doesn't mean he'll tell it to me honestly. And you shouldn't pay attention to anything he says. You're right, he can't be trusted.

Yes, I snorted. He can't be trusted, no matter what it is that you're trusting him to do.

You don't mind if I move closer to you, do you? You look so red, I have to ask. If it's really bothering you, I could move back. But I don't think it is. You're just not used to it, yet. I'd like the chance to change that.

No, I don't want the Ring, at least not yet. Your other and I will deal with that when the time is right, I believe. But for now, it's _you_ that I want to talk to and deal with. You're not normal, by the way. No matter what you think, you're not.

It's not an insult. It's what you are. Or aren't. Normal people wouldn't have hair like clouds, either in color or in texture, nor would they have eyes that are so soft and so warm and caring. You're simply too _beautiful_ to be normal, no matter what you think.

You had a sister? I'm sure she was lovely, but not anywhere quite as fair as you are, Bakura Ryou. I wish I could call you just Ryou. It feels more as if it's _your_ name than anything else. He seems perfectly willing to use that name as if it were his own, while ignoring your given name. Not to mention that it is the name of your family, and I'd like to refer to you a bit more informally.

Your skin is so soft. Why do you look away when you speak of your sister? Ah, that is a little weird. You don't need to be consistent, no matter what you think. I haven't been always so myself. But I hope you don't mind if I laugh a little. You look so adorable when you're saying things like that, I just can't help myself.

I like touching you. It's more than just how nice your skin feels, it's how happy it seems to make you. And how much you blush. I'd never thought anyone could be quite this red. It's unusual, but it suits you rather well. Not as well as your natural pale skin does, but it's quite beautiful.

You look much different from the Dark Spirit as well, as much as I look somewhat different from Yuugi. He's pointed and sharp and quite cold to gaze upon. _You_, on the other hand, are warm, as I've said before, soft, but strong as well. Stronger than you think, or than you can bring yourself to believe, with him haunting your mind day and night.

You are babbling on quite a bit. I think I might just have to do something about that. Yes, I think I will. I know just what to do as well. Be careful, this might startle you some.

Your lips are every bit as sweet and tasty as I'd dreamed they were. It wasn't much of a first kiss, but I think it will do. We'll have to do this again sometime. Very soon. Are you busy in the next few seconds? And since you ask, that _was_ the only thing I could think of to have you be quiet.

I've been wanting to speak to you of how I've begun to feel for some time, but forming the words to say what I mean hasn't been easy. I don't remember if I've ever wanted to tell anyone this kind of thing before. I've never even _thought_ about it before, to be honest. My goals have always been to find out who I am and to win games, as many as possible, and to punish those who have harmed Yuugi in any way.

I can't even begin to think of when things changed. Sometime after I met you, of course. But other than that, I just don't know. It's simply something that _happened._

That was your first kiss, of course. It was mine as well, at least that I can remember. I could say that forever, that I can remember, that I can remember, because I have so _few_ memories that are truly just mine. I know the things that Yuugi does, and everything we've experienced since we became aware of one another as separate personalities, but they're not quite the same as true memories, like people who don't share bodies have.

I could do better than that kiss. It could be longer. Deeper. I've seen others who have been in love kiss, and there were other things involved, such as tongue.

My, I do believe you have just set a new record for blushing with _that_.

This is a game, true. But it's not like the usual kinds that we've played. Not Duel Monsters, not Monster World, not chess, nothing at all like this. This is a game that really _can't_?lost, not as long as the feelings between us are the same.

Why shouldn't I keep on looking at you, touching you? You're quite pretty to look at, and your cheek is warmer and softer than the finest linens or satins. And as you said, this is a game, and the prize is something _more_than just yourself, or myself. The prize is what I believe would be called an us'. I like the thought of that.

Looking at you makes me think of things other than winning games and bringing victory where defeat loomed only moments before. I think of time spent in quiet contemplation of one another, of time spent just _being_ with one another. I think of being in one another's arms, and long times dreaming with nothing but each other in our thoughts. I believe this is what is called love. I want to know if this is true.

Looking at me makes all your troubles go away? Yes, you did say that out loud. You need put no kind of barrier on your words, Bakura Ryou, least of all _him_. I like to hear the truth, to know the truth. If it bothers him, then you don't need to worry about it. He doesn't have to listen, and you don't have to run your life to bow to his whims. You don't have to take care of him in any way.

I'm glad that you're not Yuugi. I'd much prefer you to be yourself. Yuugi is my friend, my savior, and a beacon of strength when I need it at times. He keeps me from losing too much sanity. You give me somewhere to _put_ the sanity, the love that has spawned just from knowing you. As much as I care for Yuugi, that is something I don't feel that he could do.

I think we've talked a little too much. There's something else we could be doing with our lips. Yes, you have the right idea, and I'll be answering your question. Yes, I am going to kiss you again. Here, I'll do it.

It really does get better with practice, it seems. At least the second kiss is richer, fuller, and more tempting than the first one was. I could kiss and kiss you for quite some time. I wish we didn't both have other things to do. I could hold you forever like this. You don't really have that many objections, do you?

No, I haven't actually _practiced_, not like that. And that came out quite well, I believe. I think you can relate to people rather well, at least you've done so with all of our friends. You do tend to be quiet, but we can all understand why, at least those of us who know about the Millennium Items. I wish I could've gotten to know you before then. I think I might well have enjoyed your company even more then.

I would've noticed that you've changed, I think. It's more than just the slight physical differences between the two of you. You are quiet. He is not. He talks too much, as a matter of fact. If those who knew you then didn't notice, then that is _their_ fault, and not yours. Whether you let them in or not to notice. True friends notice _no_ matter what. After all, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu did when I first began to manifest within Yuugi. They didn't know what it was they were noticing, but they did see something more than vaguely different hair and mildly altered eye color.

You can contradict me if you like, but no matter what, I know that you're wrong. You are also noticed because you are you, not simply because you wear one of the seven Items. I can't honestly say if I would if you _hadn't_ worn one to bring you to my attention, but does it truly matter? I _do_ notice you, more than I notice many other people.

I don't know if I quite agree with your sense of justice, Bakura Ryou. Those who cause harm to others do deserve to learn the error of their ways. Perhaps not quite in the same way that the Dark Spirit has punished them, or in the ways that I myself have in the past, but some things simply need to be _done_.

So you want to know what it is that I want to talk to you about? I haven't made it clear? Then I'll have to say it again. This I don't mind, because I like the language that I'm speaking it in: the language of lips to lips, hands to hands, flesh to flesh.

This one is slower, softer, deeper, sweeter. I really don't want to pull back from this one. I wish neither of us had to breathe, but that's a wish not even the Millennium Items can grant. I wish that I could kiss pure life into us both, so that we don't have the biggest obstacle to all of this. I don't consider _Yuugi_ an obstacle, of course, just the fact that I myself have no body of my own, and that you must share yours with _him_. It's an entirely different situation.

Yes, he's going to want something, I don't doubt it. As long as it isn't one of the Items I hold, he might even get it. The chance to talk to you about what I feel, what I want and need from you and with you, is almost worth anything. Almost. There are some things that I won't give him that aren't Items, no matter what.

What was that? You've wanted to talk to me, to be with me, as I've wanted to be with you? Stop being so upset that you've said things that are on your mind out loud. I _want_ to know these things. I will always want to know them, to know what's going on inside of your mind.

You've had dreams of us being like this? So have I, but I don't think you're really ready to hear about them just yet. We'll talk about them another time, and there _will_ be other times. And now I want to know what _you've_ dreamed, what you've wanted to tell me. Let me hear, and then I'll tell you what it is that I've wanted to say all this time. I've been saying it all along, with every word and touch and kiss, but I don't think you're quite listening. I'll have to say it some other way, I believe. We'll find out. So speak, now.

Listening to you spill out your heart is one of the most fulfilling things I think I've ever done. Only winning Yuugi's trust back at Duelist Kingdom has ever surpassed it. I agree with you on so many things. I think if we had somehow been born into a situation where we had our own bodies and the concept of sharing them wasn't one that we had to deal with, then we _would_ have both spoken to each other sooner. Or I would have to you. Somehow, I can't imagine you quite being forward enough to speak first. But perhaps you would've said something on some other fashion.

What your father thinks of your choice of lovers is really no concern of mine. I know that _you're_ worried over it, because this isn't precisely a normal situation, but if he wants to argue with me, I will fight for you. I myself don't really find females _un_appealing, but you're _more_ appealing. Anzu is quite lovely, and a very good person. But you appeal to me more, I believe, when it comes to matters of the heart.

If any of those who claim to be your fan club would come near you again, I just might have to step in myself. All they judge by truly _are_ looks, and if they don't care to see the person beneath the face, then they aren't worth spending time around. And since they all were also worshippers of Otogi when _he_ arrived in Domino, they're fickle as well. I've never been able to abide _that_. Loyalty is paramount.

You're not a bad host. You're the most generous I've ever encountered. We didn't even begin to speak until you'd already made certain that I was comfortable and had a drink ready for my hand, and a footstool. You seemed almost ready to flutter in anguish when I arrived, actually. As if the thought of someone coming to visit just to talk was one that you'd never entertained in the slightest.

But I think I can think of something else than just words. If I must I'll _say_ it in ways that you might understand more than what I've been doing, but for now, I think this will do. Besides, you're quite attractive when you're confused, and you just seem to get more and more confused each time that I kiss you.

He'd better leave us alone long enough for me to deal with this situation. I could make things uncomfortable for him if I really wanted to. I don't know how he keeps coming back, but I could find a way to stop that if I searched hard enough, I believe. If he refuses to let me finish this, to let us finish this, I _will_ search hard enough. Until then, I'm going to kiss you again. That tasted even sweeter. Were you having some sort of sweet treat before I arrived? Creampuffs, perhaps? You certainly taste like it.

Really, to say that my kisses are full of life, when I have only what life I gain from playing games and what Yuugi lets me, or forces me, to have? That's a little amusing, but I think I see what you mean. No, Yuugi's not going to mind. He just knows that I wanted to come over here and talk to you, not that I feel for you as more than just a friend.

I think I began to realize just how much I did care during Battle City. I was concerned for everyone when Malik's Ghouls were stalking the city, but at the same time, I don't think I've ever truly _feared_ until I realized that you were one of the finalists, and that it could only mean that the Dark Spirit was back again. It was just then that I realized I wanted the chance to speak to you without his interference. When he revealed himself during our Duel, I _knew_ then that I had to win, for the sake of the world, and for _your_ sake.

I didn't want to admit it to myself, even then. If I had let on, then Malik would've had another way to cause me harm. Though I'm quite glad he's changed now and would more than likely be only glad for us, he didn't know _then_ and the darker side of him would've used any weapon at his disposal to destroy me. I believe he could have even called you from the shadows to torment you for my viewing pleasure'. I can't say what I would've done if he'd done that. I'd rather not have to think about it. Not when I can think of so much more _interesting_ things.

Such as kissing you, tasting your sweetness, caressing your hair, your cheek, and thinking about doing ever so much more. You are sweet. Don't question the Pharaoh, Bakura Ryou. It won't get you anywhere. At least not anywhere that isn't with me. And you've just _broken_ the record for blushiness that you've set not that long ago. What will you do if I try this? The back of your neck is so tense. You feel as if you need a massage. I think I'll try that.

Interesting, you're tensing up and arching just like a cat would. You don't think so? But how would you know how a cat reacts if you've never had one? Ah, I see. And you will see me again, no matter what. As I said, if I must, I'll do anything I have to in order to see you again after this. While I have you so close, I think another kiss is in order. Perhaps a little more than a kiss? I know you're somewhat taller than I am, but you're quite comfortable on my lap like this. It does feel right to have it be like this. I think we can stay like this, at least for a while, if not forever. I want you to be mine forever, Bakura Ryou.

As much as I care for Yuugi, he isn't the one that I want forever. _You_ are. Nor is Kaiba much more than an interesting rival and potential friend. I believe I heard somewhere that Kaiba doesn't have issues, he has volumes. Complete collections, even.

All the things you have to say may well be true, but I choose not to believe them even if they are. I am the son of Ra, once the supreme monarch and unquestioned God of Egypt. Which means that what I say is the truth, and the law, if you're going to call me that. I am the son of the sun, and you are the moon itself. You glow, you glimmer, you're sometimes hidden by the darkness, but you always return, no matter how long you're away.

The kisses aren't going to stop while we're here together. They're going to go on for as long as this time lasts. Even though I'll leave someday, I will always carry this memory with me, as you will carry it with you. If I _do_ see your sister, I'll give her your message. I'm sure she'll be as eager to see you happy as I am. But until then, I'm going to rain those kisses on you, over and over again.

Yes, I told you what I wanted to tell you. So you still don't understand it. I'll say it again and again, until you do. If things go back to the way they were, then we'll find a way to change them again, somehow, in some way. We'll find a way to be together, even if it takes another three thousand years for that to happen. I think you have the right idea, however. We'll enjoy what we have now, and worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.

I'm going to kiss you until neither one of us wants to do anything else _but_ kiss. I'd so love to do more, but that's a step that we're not ready for, nor should we be just yet. _He_ wouldn't permit it to happen, and while I can't say I care about upsetting him, he'd take over your body and ruin our pleasure before it began to happen. Not to mention, this is _Yuugi's_ body that I'm in, and I wouldn't want to do anything like that without his consent and full knowledge of what's going on.

I intend to let him know, if he really asks about what we did. I don't quite know _how_ I'll tell him, since this is nothing quite like we've talked about, but I'll think of something, before he gets too curious. It'll take him a while. He can be patient, when he thinks there's a need to be. So unlike the thief. I'm certain if _he_ hadn't been watching all along that he would be mad to know just what you've been doing without his attentions'. He won't let you have a life of your own. You mean nothing beyond a convenient casing for him to do his twisted deeds in.

I don't mean to make you sad. Forget that I said it, if you like. No, you're not just a host, there's so much _more_ you can be, and you _will_ be one day, when he's gone forever. I refuse to think that _I_ will be gone as well then, so don't even let that cross your mind. I'm not. If we can't have a life together now, we will someday. I decree it to be so.

Stop laughing at me. I like to see you blush, and smile, but that laughing...oh, that's all right. Laugh if you want. You look just as beautiful doing that as you are when you do anything else. Perhaps even _more_ beautiful. I'll have to find other things that can amuse you. Maybe if I try to tickle you?

No, I don't want you to move, though the way you're squirming really isn't good for either of us. Stay still, please? You're perfect where you are, and I know the thief is going to want some payment. Yuugi will want to know what we did as well. I can feel his curiosity, but he's keeping himself out of this for now. That's just the way he is. We can wait a while, though. We can just be together. I can have you, the treasure that I can't touch the way I want, not forever, not yet.

Bakura Ryou, the spirit within the Millennium Ring is a thief, who would take any treasure that I valued, simply because it belonged to me. But he has one thing that I can only touch when he permits it, and that is you. My forbidden treasure, that I have only this one stolen moment with.

**The End**


End file.
